121013-Nullar-Sami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:49 -- AA: Null! Is it true? Did you escape Jack's nefarious clutches?! AG: holy crap I wasn't even abducted in tying that he first place why does everyone keep sa AG: he offered to give me a tour of his planet, he was a perfect host minus a hiccup or two, then he sent me home and gave me an awesome new sprite friend AA: Balish told me you got kidnapped. AA: And it sounded legit given what I know of Jack. AA: So he was....nice to you? AG: yeah balish would say something like that AG: yeah, actually. he was pretty cool, all things considered (:> AG: I mean you have to remember he might be like a god or wck he was a scared kid playing this bullshit game too hatever but just a little while ba AG: well idk about the scared part but definitely rthe kid bit AG: this game is balls, yo AA: Huh. He was surprisingly helpful to us just now on LOTAC, too. I can't figure out what his game is. AA: Yeah. It is pretty much balls. AG: he wants to break this game, I think that's really it AG: he wants to stop the cycle of entire universe death and rebirth AG: I can't say I fault him the idea, but I dn possible on't know if it's eve AG: he seems to think us winning will prevent him from breaking the game though AG: and I might be explaining this inforerectly to be fair AA: Wait, is he stopping it before or after the rebirth? AG: that is the question, isn't it? maybe the only way to stop it is before, but I'm not sure AG: I'd love to figure out a way to stop it after. I think this shit's really fucking sick to be honest AA: But if he stopped it before the rebirth....wouldn't that mean there wouldn't be a universe anymore? AG: yes, probably. we should try to make sure that doesn't happen AG: I think one more universe would be great AA: Yeah, there needs to be a universe. AG: and then if it ends, let it just end on its own AA: What? I thought he was trying to stop the cycle of death? AA: So it SHOULDN'T end anymore, right? AG: well I don't know AG: maybe just specifically the rebirth part and not the death part? AG: I mean dying is a pretty natural part of life AG: maybe even unioverses should AA: No way! There's still too much stuff left to make to let the universe end like....ever. AG: ehehehe if you say so AA: Especially now that there's this alchemy stuff to play with. AG: if this is the only way to ensure universes exiust forwver, I think I'd be okay with us having one more and that's it AG: we're supposed to be gods when all of this is said and done, but AA: Yeah....that'd be fine. But I'm not going to let him kill any more of my friends to accomplish it. AG: I mean, who made our universe? why havem't we ever seen them?> AG: maybe we just dioe when we're done making a new universe unkess we find a way to escape likejack and the others did d AG: there's so much we dont know AA: Shouldn't Jack know who made our universe? AG: ehehe yeah. you're friends with EVERYONE though sami AA: Well....yeah. I don't see your point. AG: I think we could afford to lose a couple more losers but I agree death by jack murder isn't the best way AG: I... suppose he might! Libby would probably know better, I think AG: I get the feeling, somehow, that it wasn't the twinks, though that woulod make the most sense AG: who knows though, I'm really talking out my ass here AG: I would ask my sprite but he's not allowed to talk about certain stuff. heck, jack and libby might not be abel to answer due to sprite magic too AA: This is all way too much to deal with, I think. I'm fine with making universes, I mean heck, that actually sounds like a lot of fun. But all this drama around it seems really unnecessary. AA: Anyway, I'm glad you're okay Null. I was worried. AA: It's good that Jack was nice to you, too, even if I still don't think he's trustworthy. AG: I mean you can probably trust him to keep his word. so far I haven;'t heard of him lying directly to anyone AG: he is a bit underhanded though, for certain AG: and thank you, I didn't mean to worry you. the trip was unexpected, and I haven'tn been in the mood to go out of my way to let everyone know I was okay ads fo ryet AA: All right. Keep in touch. I'm going to go try to get something prototyped to the Colonel so he can start talking again. AG: aww man AG: waiot AA: Huh? AG: wait sami AA: What's wrong? AG: I was goin t to suggest you prototype it with something hot but like AG: considering he's ypoiur lusus dude that's probably a bad idea AG: do you still have scarlett's potion though? AA: Haha, yeah, that would be weird. AA: Oh yeah. I guess I do. AA: I hadn't even thought about that. AG: well AG: balish had this idea, and I think it would be good AG: see, prototyping the twinks limits their power and stunts their growth AG: jack was keeping scarlet caged, but, ah, well, he's been prototyped now too in addition to libby AG: so that's two people who would usually keep that crazy misguided bitch in check now all but out of commisision AA: Oh. Wow, yeah. So you think throwing that potion in would limit her? AG: if we dont want to risk her breaking free and coming for all of a VERY good idea those on derse, prototyping her may be AG: and she would add a level of knoclegde to your colonel that would be very helpful in ghame AG: balish was going to do so but I think it would be better tyo have scarlett a kittloe more inclined to you AG: little* AG: balish doesn't have to deal with her on derse, after all AA: I'll have to ask the Colonel first. But if you think it'd be a good idea, I'll try it. AG: I think it would, yes. Libby and Sir Jack have both mentioned that being prototyped has limited them AG: hehehe well hopefully he's okay with being half foxy mama and half uh whatever he is AG: idk how tyhat would work out even hehe AA: Okay then. I'll see if I can find him and ask if it'd be okay. I guess he'll have to nod or shake his head or something. AG: ehehehhe yeah sounds about right AG: that's better than *#(*$(#$*#($ ayt least amirite AA: ...huh? AG: oh, that's what my sprite said before he was alchemized twice AG: indicipherable garbage mostly AA: Oh. Yeah, that's pretty much what mine is doing, too. AA: Gotta get that taken care of. AG: ehehe well good luck AG: I'll talk to you soon okay, I have to give my eyes a rest rofl AA: All right. I'll find the Colonel and ask him now. AA: See you later. AG: bye! -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 21:22 --